I Should Be the Only One
by KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket
Summary: Summary: Jane is the most daring person Maura has ever met, if only her feelings were just that, but Maura doesn't worry - Jane will come around eventually, sooner than later. (I still hate summaries. Read I guess! :)
1. Chapter 1

Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket**  
**Title: I Should Be The Only One **  
**Disclaimer: I Don't own them.. I own nothing, just my own muse at play.**  
**Fandom: Rizzoli & Isles**  
**Pairing: Jane R/Maura I**  
**Rating: M to be safe**  
**Summary: Jane is the most daring person Maura has ever met, if only her feelings were just that, but Maura doesn't worry - Jane will come around eventually, sooner than later.

_A/N: _

"Thank you, that's very kind," a voice of honey floated above the crowd in the cafe, catching the attention of only one over intrigued-onlooker.

"Oh!" The person exclaimed, chuckling heartily. "Maura," a short response, then more, "I know, really - that's very kind. Oh, Thank you I.." Polite responses were given to each unheard question.

A few clattering dishes traipsed past an eavesdropper, currently who's head bobbed from side to side, trying to catch the response of the strapping man standing cockily across from her best friend, Maura Isles. Frankly her vantage point sucked, why the fuck was the cafe so busy now anyway? A hand shoved roughly from the lengthy sleeve of a jacket was pulled up, turned over so a watch could be found. _Noon?! Who eats at noon anyway! Really. People should be at work! Doing their damn jobs an.._

_Look at this clown, ..his Calvin Klein ..Jacket and fancy silky dress-shirt, what are you? Mr. Trying too hard? _A snort emitted from the patron, choosing to ignore the fact the ensemble they wore was only identical - but a feminine cut, and almost exactly the same colours.

Another laugh caused her jaw to jut outward, her cheekbones extending beyond their usual pronounced position as white teeth met a battered bottom lip, her teeth clenching inadvertently. A few more words were heard, on in particular _really_ causing her ears to burn.

"..Oh, Jane and I are..." Another resounding echo of dishes clattering around her. Dark eyes remained focused on the _'happy couple' _across from her, too annoyed to pay any attention to the cafes owner, Stanley, and too pissed off to head him attention and strangle him for being unable to carry dishes - like that of a trained monkey could do. She's seen it - on You Tube, and some National Discovery channel Maura made her watch one night.

Dark curls were shoved harshly behind red hears, any vantage point, any upper hand - just to hear the reply. _What is Maura taking so long for? Who the hell is this guy? What's so funny she just HAS to smile like that, c'mon Maura! Jesus! Your drinks getting cold! _Eyes darted to the said-cup, steam still heavily coating the surrounding air. Her watch bearing hand was turned over again, the slight scar in the middle stretched and flexed as impatient digits drummed incessantly on the table below. _What the? Number? Buddy, you don't have the balls,.._

Her Blonde friend gave another demure smile, extended her hand and reached for..

_-The fuck?_

An unidentified piece of paper, and stuffed it into an open clutch, closing it slowly before giving one last smile as she walked away, back to the jittery companion at their usual coffee table, and boy - did she not look pleased.  
Maura felt bad for making Jane wait - but to be honest, she loved spending time with her friend - and cherished every minute, but every minute was becoming a challenge as her unrequited feelings were becoming harder to handle. She knew Jane had feelings for her - how could she not? Jane's eyes were almost _always_ trained on her, especially when she thought Maura herself was not paying attention. But she was, _oh she was_, which is why she took lots of care in assembling each and every outfit, to accentuate and elongate her best assets.

Which was one of the reasons when she went to pay for their order, and Gregory approached her, she didn't shoo him away, she needed a small sense of fulfillment - someone to want her - to need her, to appreciate all that went into dolling herself up, and it wasn't necessarily to make her friend Jane jealous, per say,.. but Maura was frankly just tired of trying to get Jane to open up, and confide in her feelings. Which is why Maura didn't reject his advances when the conversation ensued. (Nothing overly overt or personal, just polite chit-chat, and small exchanges of menial information).

The fact that her best friend - the top Homicide Detective seemed to notice the exchange - her eyes burning with questions, and self-entitlement, caused Maura to smirk to herself. She couldn't help it, a knee-jerk reaction. Jane was steaming, a pout mingled with a frown - like a lion starved for its dinner, only to see it taken hostage by another predator. That was Jane's expression - predatory.

Closing the space to her table Maura simply rested her Jeweled Satan Prada clutch on the table, pulled her chair out slightly and sat down, back straight and legs crossing elegantly over one-another. All the while Brown eyes bore a hole through her. She said nothing, reached out and took a dainty sip of her coffee, smiling slightly behind the rim.

Fireworks exploded behind Jane's eyes.

TBC?

I wanna give a heads up.. Everyone should know by now from my various disclaimers I don't always finish what I start.. so I can't promise anything.. So enjoy this - it MAY be a one shot, maybe a continuation,,..


	2. Chapter 2

Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket**  
**Title: I Should Be The Only One **  
**Disclaimer: I Don't own them.. I own nothing, just my own muse at play.**  
**Fandom: Rizzoli & Isles**  
**Pairing: Jane R/Maura I**  
**Rating: M to be safe**  
**Summary: Jane is the most daring person Maura has ever met, if only her feelings were just that, but Maura doesn't worry - Jane will come around eventually, sooner than later.

Later, Maura also saw Fireworks behind her eyelids - but for another entirely _different _reason. Her lower back was arched high - her chest bounded forward and strong hands held her body down, as tremors rolled through her body - her toes, her calves, her hips rolled - her heart beat rapidly in succession with gasps of ecstasy as orgasm after orgasm tore through her body. She shuddered once more violently, before collapsing into sweat-laden sheets, and into the awaiting arms of her suitor.

Blonde hair was smoothed from her slick forehead - and Hazel eyes met overly smug Brown ones.

"Tired?" A rough voice question, as hands continued to smooth back damp hair.

"Mm, very," a sigh.

"I don't wanna keep you from anything, Maur" was the response.

A questioning look came from the Blonde, and a small tilt of the head as she lifted herself up partially onto her elbow to get a better look. "Jane, I have nothing to do, just being here with you here is anything I could wish for." She smiled as sultry as she could, pushing herself forward to meet awaiting lips, moving very slowly and relishing in the velvety feel of soft female lips, taking the bottom one in-between her own and suckling lightly before releasing.

"Oh.. I see," was the response, a small smile tug at the corner of the previously coddled lip. "I just didn't wanna keep you from _'Greg'_ or anything if he were to call" A dark sculpted eyebrow rose in challenge.

Maura shook her head in disbelief, and felt a blush progress from her flushed chest to her cheeks. Okay - she kind of deserved that, after flaunting herself in a PG-manor to her best - friend- new love- Jane. But was it worth it? Absolutely! If it weren't for Mr. Digits, they never would have gotten to this point - probably never ever would have.

Maura ignored Jane's taunt and buried her head under dark locks, the crook of Jane's neck all too inviting and sweet with a mixture of lavender and their heated love making.

Closing her eyes.. Maura went back to only hours ago when it all began.

_**Previously...**_

_Are you fuckin' serious? You're just going to sit there, like nothing happened - you just had eye-sex and now it's back to sipping your coffee. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. That's it. Fuck this. _Resolve torched Jane's impulse and combusted into her shoving her chair backward - it's legs scraping the floor with such force it left a skid-mark.

Hazel eyes wide met Dark ones, as Jane retched her wallet out of the confines of her inner pocket, grabbed a handful of bills and tossed them onto the table - not even counting. Maura noticed a $20.00 currency in the bunch and while she knew it was customary to tip on an average of 15%, given the venue, situation and such, she calculated that the $20.00, $10.00, and 3 crumpled $1.00's were far, far too generous.

"Jane, " she began, shaking her head as calculations danced in her left-lateralized frontal lobe, "If you count the croissant, we only need-" But she found herself urged upward from her seat, and barely managed to grab her clutch off the table - or her coffee. She was enjoying that coffee.

"Jane, Jane. what-" She sputtered, as a few people gave them odd looks. Jane remained silent though, utterly silent - and it terrified Maura just a little bit. She was coaxed from the cafe to Jane's Car, where she was then released and had the passenger door open for her. Refusing to play this game of silence Maura stomped her heeled foot, eliciting the attention of her frazzled neighbouring friend.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Just what are you doing? I was enjoying my coffee! and people were staring! What was the big hoopla-"

A small chuckle emanated from Jane's throat, a deep - deep chuckle, one that Maura hadn't quite ever heard before. "Hoopla Maura?" Smirking she shook her head, ignoring the stray curls obscuring her view and running long fingers through them, forcing them to part and sit out of her way.

"I- well, yes! it's accurate, Hoopla; Where far too much commotion or excitement is surpassing any given situation, like you pulling me out of my chair and out to the car without telling me as to why, nor _asking_ me to come with you." The Blonde finished, her previous excitement gone, and replaced with a bit of frustration, confusion, anger - and slight arousal.

"Maura," Jane spoke evenly, "I'm tired, " She made her way around the open passenger door, and stood very close to Maura, very close, causing Maura to urge her head upward (she had chosen heels with a smaller height-ratio, and thus Jane towered over her slightly). "I'm tired of pretending to care about your dates, to smile like a 50's housewife when you just have to _spill _about your newest arm-candy," She then inched closer and left absolutely no distance between the two, and Jane could swear she could almost feel Maura's heart beat match her own - possibly it was in her mind, but they were so close.

"Well," Maura spoke, slightly hurt - not completely aware of the obvious insinuations coming forth. "Why didn't you just tell me you hated my stories and run-arounds"

"-Run downs, Maura" Jane corrected, smiling a little more goofily at her friends word mix up. "No Maur, sweetie - you don't get it,"

"No, " Maura sighed. "I don't".

"Okay, let me put this in the best way possible. " Jane nodded a bit to herself, as she then reached around her friend, loving the gasp that followed as her fingers wove directly to her friends behind, and urged their hips together. "I don't want you calling Mr. Klein." She rasped.

As intense arousal surged below, Maura had to struggle to revive her questioning. "Klein?" Her head tilted slightly, analyzing Jane with a partial squint of her eyes.

Jane just shook her head, slipping a pant leg between Maura's dress, forcing it open just slightly to get her point across. "Mr. number guy, Mr. Oh-look-at-me-in-my-suit-guy, the guy Maura! the coffee guy!" she whined, losing a bit of her bravado and feral tossing her hands back in exasperation before grabbing her friends behind again.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Jane questioned, not ignoring how Maura had situated herself a little more firmly on Jane's leg, and her cheeks beginning to flush.

"Are you Jealous of him?" She questioned, well aware her intent, well aware her abilities and struck absolutely dumb struck it worked. Holy crap, Maura Isles was finally going to relish in the firm body of Jane.

Jane answered by using the car as leverage as she slightly hoisted Maura up, crashing their mouths together - forcing Maura to open hers to an early incessant tongue, a moan from Maura reverberating into her own open mouth and a firm thigh causing Maura's dress to ride higher. Jane, after making her point, pulled back, and gently set her friend down until heels met concrete, but lolled forward and leaned her forehead against the Blonde's.

"Jealous? No," the Detective answered pulled back, shaking her head and gave Maura one more squeeze before letting go, and swaggered around the police cruiser, where Hazel eyes followed her form. "I am _not_ jealous, why? " she paused, "'cause _I know_ what I _have_, and what I can _do_ with it," she cocked her hip, edging her driver's door aside smirking. "Now get in the car, Maur, i'm going to help you forget Mr-what's-his-name's-number". She motioned to Maura, pointing to the passenger seat as she smoothly slid into the driver's seat, revving the engine.

"Oh." Maura nodded slightly dumbstruck, then reaffirmation of the situation set in quickly and she shook her shoulders as her body also caught up. _Oh! _She repeated understanding the innuendo and practically dived into the passenger seat, almost forgoing her seatbelt, but thinking better of it knowing the accidental statistics.

Jane looked over and reached for Maura - finding her thigh, she squeezed once and smiled coyly - a smile of pre-meditated promise, to which Maura was anxious to endure.

...

_And minutes later after their arrival at Maura's, a few misses of the steps, a few slams into the walls, that was Jane really did help Maura forget Mr... Who-the-fuck-again? and for the next 5 hours she taught Maura a few lessons in teasing and when Maura said she she couldn't take it one more second - she made sure to prolong it, for another 2 and when Maura practically floated off the bed - Jane grounded her and set her for lift-off once more. Jane also learned Maura was very, very endowed in reference to bedroom expletives, who knew? .. Well, only Jane, and no-one else she swore from that point forward. _

_**To the present...**_

They lay there cuddling, breaths even and the sun still down. Jane made soothing circles on a smooth back, as they revelled in the afterglow of a few atom-bomb-orgasms.

"Jane.." Maura spoke, already drifting to sleep, her eye lids weighing a ton.

"Yeah?"

"Could you..just.." she trailed off, and Jane had to crack open an eye to look at her new _girlfriend_. "-pass me my clutch..." she lifted her arm of lifelessly, pointing nowhere in particular.

Both Brown eyes opened, and Jane's body jerked back slightly, and all she saw was a petite body shaking slightly trying to convey innocence while muting obvious giggling. Oh that was it.

"Oh, the clutch here? Yeah? Alright - c'mere you!" Jane laughed, throwing the covers off their naked bodies and pinning Maura below her. "

"-Jane, no - I'm too tired, and _sensitive" _Maura squeaked as a hand trailed down to her waist. Her arousal betraying her mind and fruitless objections.

" Then you can call me Mr. Sensitive, 'cause Maur, i'll never hurt you," Jane whispered - the intensity of the moment spiraling quickly into a serious one.

Maura evened her laboured breathing, as a hand paused just below her navel. "I know." she agreed, smiling lightly.

"Good" Jane smirked, "Because that means only I get to make you call _my_ name over and over."

And that she did, well into the morning and just short of noon where Angela - of course, barged into their bedroom with bunny pancakes, ignoring the fact both women were completely naked, embarrassed and fully satiated in more ways than one.

The end.

_**So this is a weird one... I didn't even have a direction for this.. it was smut.. but not at all- it was serious, but not at all. .. it was crazy, yes, crazy, and It's strange but I am crazy and strange and I hope amidst the craziness it was okay for everyone.. if not.. well I tried. lol. I can't write sex.. like.. i've tried and it's probably never gonna happen so..ya..I HOPE NOONE IS DISSAPOINTED HERE.. I know it's alot of switching from past to present but like i said. i had no direction for this story it just..happened... **_

_**And I know how it goes from serious to funny to ..funny.. But I find in the show they do that alot too... Lik- Hey! We almost died from Hoyt, or a psychopathic mommas boy! Cheers lets laugh.. and also their characters are complex and emotions can be a rollercoaster.. so yeah... Gah.. I hope someone likes this story somewhat.. :|**_


End file.
